Up Against a Wall
by Trilla
Summary: Harlan and Radu are caught with their pants down. Literally. Hard R. HarlanRadu SLASH. PWP.


**Title**: Up Against a Wall

**Author**: Me (Liz)

**Pairing**: Harlan/Radu

**Rating**: Hard R

**Word count:** 1418

**Summary**: Harlan and Radu are caught with their pants down. Literally.

**Notes**: I feel vaguely dirty for writing an R rated slash fic to a show that I loved when I was ten but, what's a girl to do when inspiration strikes? Er... I could have made it NC-17 but I couldn't manage to use explicit language with these two ;D This idea came from watching a few episodes full of Harlan/Radu UST and thinking, "wouldn't it be hot if..." I was going to request it in the kink meme but decided to write it myself instead.

**Warnings**: This is purely a one shot and PWP at that. And yes, the title is a good indicator of what this fic is about! Also, implied voyeur!Thelma (but not squicky, I promise!) Not beta'd either :( my apologies for any glaring errors.

* * *

_Up Against a Wall_

Harlan would not be surprised if, over the past few weeks, he and Radu had discovered every hidden cargo hold that _The Christa_ had to offer.

They were currently standing outside their latest discovery, Radu attempting to part the sliding doors by force, while Harlan peered around the corner keeping a look out. The fact that Radu had to use brute strength to break their way in was a good sign; no one else would be able to get in.

The thought made Harlan pause and, not for the first time, he wondered what in the universe he was thinking, fooling around with an Andromedan. Then, as usual, he immediately decided there was no use thinking about it, what he and Radu got up to was the most interesting thing that had happened on this ship since...

Well.

Nothing beat getting laid on a regular basis, even if it was with someone he had previously hated.

Funny how things work out.

The door finally gave way with a loud clanging sound and Harlan flinched inwardly, throwing one last glance down the hallway and hoping no one else had heard that.

"It's looks safe," came Radu's voice from inside the darkened room and Harlan gave a small snort of laughter.

"Like anything unknown is safe on this ship," he commented ducking inside and helping Radu force the door shut again.

Pale purple light flickered as Harlan activated a small lantern, just enough to get them through the room without tripping over anything. They made their way deeper inside, Harlan setting the light on a stack of crates.

"What do you think is in these?" Harlan asked idly tapping one with his finger.

But before he could get a response Radu, in his considerable strength, had slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Who cares?" Radu murmured, his voice breathy, before leaning in to capture Harlan's lips with his own.

Harlan responded instantly, enjoying the way Radu had his hand fisted in his shirt and how it lifted him slightly off the floor, toes barely touching the ground. The rest of the crew never got to see Radu like this. It made Harlan feel somehow privileged that he was not only the one that caused such intensity from the normally shy Andromedan, but that he was also the only one that got to see it.

Two sets of hands traveled, exploring places that they had touched many times before. Harlan brought a hand under Radu's hair, pressing his fingers lightly against his neck, lips following the path that fingertips had taken, pressing kisses and nipping and sucking along Radu's skin.

The contact of skin to lips made him shiver and Harlan knew he was leaving marks. Radu, Harlan knew, only consented to having them if they could be hidden by his hair. There was no sense in alerting everyone else to their actions by the presence of dark bruises on pale flesh.

Radu seemed to think that those few marks were enough and, pulling back from the other boy's touch, pushed Harlan farther up the wall with one had, the other trailing lower in teasing touches.

Harlan was hanging in the air freely now, supported only by Radu, as the other boy made quick work of his pants before wrapping his hand around exposed flesh.

Harlan sucked in a sharp breath of air. He loved Radu's hands. Whenever he thought no one was looking, he would study them; the graceful fingers and small palms seemed dainty at first, but he never admitted as much to Radu. He was always amazed at what they were capable of; surprised that something so small could be so powerful.

Harlan made a noise of frustration as Radu paused to let him back down. In a flurry of hands, Radu's own pants were quickly pushed below his knees.

They were both breathing fast now, short puffs that mingled when they kissed, Radu biting Harlan's lip, Harlan sucking on Radu's tongue.

Harlan thought it must comical, the way they both had their pants around their ankles, hips thrusting against each other, fingers gripping tightly onto shoulders or racing across lower backs. Desperate noises came from them both and it was getting to the point where Harlan could no longer think about anything but touching, kissing; frantic movements that meant they were both getting close.

Harlan absentmindedly kicked away his shoes and Radu lifted him forcibly against the wall yet again. Harlan gripped the back of Radu's jacket, as if needing to steady himself, as he wrapped his legs around the other boy's hips.

A tiny part of his mind that wasn't completely overwhelmed with sensation thought that, wasn't it funny? He had never let Radu do this before and the Andromedan was the only thing keeping him from falling ass-first to the ground.

It was the first time he had ever really trusted Radu and the shock from this fact, mixed with waves pleasure as Radu did something with his hips, made Harlan groan and all thought was lost completely.

Radu worked his hand between them as he thrust upward in sharp movements that forced Harlan to shift a few inches each time. Harlan knew that Radu must be holding back as much as he could out of concern for Harlan and he was thankful that Radu knew the limits of his own strength.

But Harlan was also thankful that he knew himself how much he could handle and he whispered more_. More. _Radu quickened his pace, throwing Harlan into a greater state of incoherency as Radu hit _just there_. Harlan had his eyes closed and his head thrown back but he could hear the choked cries that Radu let out as his motion gradually slowed before stopping completely.

Radu let Harlan gently back to his feet before he slumped against him, shaking and seemingly unable to stand, and this time it was Harlan's turn to hold up the other, as he still clutched at Radu's back.

When they first began their little meetings, Harlan was uncomfortable with how clingy Radu would get afterward, but he soon came to accept it as one of his little quirks. From comments about not having any family, Harlan realized that it was probably out of a need to be close to someone that made Radu crave contact since he'd never had the opportunity before.

Harlan thought that now he would miss it if Radu stopped.

He tangled his fingers in Radu's hair as the other boy rested against him. He could feel Radu's chest move in time with his own and knew that Radu was listening to his heartbeat, like he always did.

Radu stiffened suddenly, lifting his head.

"There's someone in the hallway," he said, alarmed.

They both looked toward the door.

There was a swishing sound and light from the hallway filtered into the room. A strip of illumination fell across the boys and Harlan was immensely relieved that the large crates blocked all the important bits from view.

"Harlan? Radu?"

Still, it must be obvious as to what they had been doing.

"Thelma said she saw you two fighting," came Goddard's voice as he stepped through the door.

He stopped dead at the sight of the two boys across the room. Harlan, with his arms around Radu, and Radu with his face slightly pink. Both had expressions of shock and embarrassment.

Goddard cleared his throat nervously.

In the horribly awkward silence that followed Harlan realized, to his horror, that Goddard had brought the entire crew with him. Each of whom were peering around shoulders to see what was going on.

"I think someone needs to teach Thelma about the difference between fighting and f-" Bova began, his voice the most amused Harlan had ever heard it, before he was cut off by a sharp shushing movement from Goddard.

"I want to see you boys at the ComPost in five minutes!" he commanded, shoving the group of curious onlookers back.

The door swished shut again.

Radu quickly backed away from Harlan, gaze averted, and stooped down to pull himself back together, hands moving to fasten his own pants back up.

Harlan knocked his hands away impatiently and gestured to himself.

"Hey, you can't leave me like this," he complained.

Radu glanced down and then back up at Harlan with a wry smile. His boldness hadn't disappeared completely in their interruption, then, Harlan thought.

Radu sank to his knees in front of him, his eyes never leaving Harlan's.


End file.
